Just bite me!
by AnnaHiwatari
Summary: A mansion full of handsome but deadly vampires. And ladies want them! Top class host Sanji gets all the attention, making Zoro mad... So mad that he wants to destroy him!


_Happy late late laaaate Halloween!_

_I'm so sorry that this story didn't manage to be posted them but I promised myself that I wanted it posted SOME DAY as I couldn't get over this idea. *-*_

_And here it is! **ZOSAN HALLOWEEN STORY**_

_enjoy~ _

_and sorry again ;A; ((I don't know how to write ZoSan *cries*))_

* * *

Full moon rose again and it was larger than ever before. It dwelled over the big rocky mountain, shining on the pointy ends. That big jewel in the sky successfully replaced the sun, its shine being just right for anyone to see in the night. And it was a rather clear and peaceful night, with several thin clouds moving slowly over the starry sky. The moon was little behind the sharp mountain, making the whole scenery more unbelievable and somewhat magical.

But, it was true that on that mountain existed and radiated a dark force. That supernatural radiance swarmed all around the mountain and it was coming from one specific place.

On the top of the mountain, surrounded by only cold sharp rocks was a tall building – a dark castle where _the ones_ lived in. To that castle lead a narrow and winding road where many carriages went over, going up to the desired building. And that little road was the busiest at night and completely empty during the day. And on this specific night, many wooden wheels of those exclusive cars went across that road, carrying the beautiful ladies to their wanted destination.

Once women checked their invitations at the front door and the staff member confirmed their names in the big book, they were let in. And what awaited them inside that castle was nothing like the darkness of the night and the silent dead nature outside. When they stepped in the manor, they were welcomed in the main hall, lit by the enormous golden chandelier made of many crystals. Famous and rich ladies were all wearing their finest toilettes – wonderful dresses that cost fortunes, all made of pure silk or soft cashmere. And even though they all wore different dresses, there was one more thing that they all had. Over their eyes, all of them had expensive masks, made and decorated with just the best materials. They were ready for the special night…

Pair of sharp and long white fangs was revealed as the tall man in a cloak smiled while looking outside of the window from his bedroom. He licked his teeth and continued smiling; looking down on all those lovely and elegant preys that he would have tonight.

"It's time.", he said to himself, moved his fingers through his golden hair and turned away from the window, ready to exit the room and meet the guests.

This man was on the top, number one, everybody loved him and yet he was a new comer. He was unbeatable, perfect… too perfect for someone who was in the _game_ for just nearly two months. People praised him, admired him but also… hated him. But this man always walked with his head up; he walked with pride and joy, his body filled with satisfaction. Because he loved what he did – he made the beautiful ladies happy… and also strengthened his powers.

When this mysterious man walked slowly down the stairs, that had pure red carpet over, keeping his smile, he looked at some young women that just entered the hall. And that one glance, that one silent move was too powerful that made those who he made eye contact with nearly faint. He smiled at the result of his work and continued his way to the main room where all the guests were gathered. A servant approached him, telling him closely about tonight's schedule and the goal that he had to achieve to continue being the top. The man smiled and silently went in the room, leaving his servant in the middle of the sentence. He really didn't need to hear the details, he already _knew_ that he was going to top the score once again tonight.

Golden blond hair and black long cloak wavered as the man walked through the room, making his way to his seat. The crowd that blocked his way quickly made a path for him, just like it was supposed to. Because he was _The Prince_.

He made it to his usual seat, his own classic golden sofa with full wood edges and soft cushions. There, all lined up and set, were his first six customers – first six ladies that required him. The man smiled at them, looking at each of the girls.

"You arrived… Sanji-sama!", one of them rejoiced, her cheeks getting red as she stared at him.

"Good evening, my ladies.", he greeted them with a small bow, his right arm over his chest. Smile remained on his face, making his guests melt.

Sanji straightened up and went to his seat – the very middle of the sofa, between two of the richest women. Because that was how the game went – a certain amount of money buys their position of sitting, their turn and the time they have to spend with them. Because Sanji wasn't _just a host_, he was a professional. And around him were many different fragrances, many different odors that were just too sweet and too delicious. But, again, Sanji was a professional and he knew exactly what to do.

"Rose-chan, you're beautiful as ever. But tonight, there's something special about you.", and it began. For the next hour, Sanji will entertain the beautiful women around him and make them enjoy. He turned to the one on his right – a young woman that was drinking her tea with such class and pride. Like the rest, she wore a beautiful cream-colored gown and a matching pearl mask. She slowly placed the cup back on the table in front of them and turned to Sanji. Her lips curved into a small smile, that being a signal for Sanji to move on.

He talked and laughed with the girls, some of them leaving and new ones coming in their place. He flirted with them but nothing big came out of it. That wasn't the rule, though. Sanji could easily pick any girl and go with her, to continue the night with her in the special bedroom.

"S-Sanji-sama…", a shy young woman that was sitting on the other side of the small table called for him. Sanji softened his smile, making the girl more confused and shy to continue, "U-umm… Who… Who are you going to pick tonight?", she finally asked. That question made all of the girls look at him, curious about his choice.

"Why are you feeling so impatient, Elena-chan? The night has only just begun, so let's enjoy it.", he responded so nicely, perfectly avoiding the question – not giving the direct answer.

"Sanji-sama…", the woman on his left called for him, pulling his chin lightly towards her, "I want your bite; your sharp fangs deep in my skin.", she said, her eyes filled with lust. She was few years older than Sanji so she really knew how to speak to him.

"Who knows… maybe you'll get it, Maia-san.", he whispered on her lips and slowly backed off, not breaking the eye contact.

Sanji then turned to others and continued talking, making the girls happier. He entertained them with his sweet talk, easy moves of his hand through the silk hair of his precious ladies, his soft touches on their hands and gentle whispers in their ears. And from time to time, he would lick his sharp fang, trying to keep everything under control as he always did. The overall sweet smell dominated in the air, making Sanji's blood rush but he already mastered it… he was a blood thirsty vampire that was a natural for playing a gentleman and keeping his wild powers under control until the right time comes.

Other hosts admired his work but also had their own hands full – Sanji wasn't alone that was successfully controlling his wild side. In this castle, vampires entertained young women, in order to have a great feast at the end of the night, with the most wonderful lady they would choose. And on the night like this, when the full moon was at its full power, more and more customers arrived wanting to be the prey to the handsome vampires.

"Hmph, just look at their stupid faces. They're acting like children – giggling and laughing.", one woman of the other group turned her head, going back to her tea.

"Yeah. I understand that he's popular and stuff but you will always be our number one… Zoro-sama.", the other girl said, looking at the angry man next to her.

He had his elbows on his knees and his chin placed on his hands. He kept his eyes closed, trying not to be bothered by what they just said. Zoro was yet another vampire of the mansion. He was also a top class and had many favorites. That said, he was once the number one of the place… until Sanji arrived and took most of his customers. Zoro dropped to number two and there was a huge gap between them. However, Zoro continued doing his work; he hated Sanji for what he's done but decided to move on as usual and just be himself until the end. He would also satisfy the women and choose one at the end that he thinks is the best to fill his mad powers and his hunger for blood.

Zoro's group was placed a bit far in front of Sanji's but they could still hear all the laughs that were coming from there. That didn't stop some girls to continue admiring Zoro's wild nature and his serious act. They admired his strong collarbone that was revealed with his shirt unbuttoned with few buttons, they admired his long scar on his chest that was partly visible, they admired the scar that went over his left eye and they continued admiring his specific green hair that was an eye-catcher from the very beginning he started working as a host.

Zoro's sofa was turned that was that he was facing Sanji and could look directly at him any time. But, he really didn't want to do that. Zoro was angry, pissed off and annoyed just by looking at Sanji. He could barely stand to listen to those girls laughing over that table. And tonight was the worse – Zoro couldn't concentrate at all – he had enough of everything.

"Zoro-sama…", one girl tried to speak to him but Zoro ignored that. He snapped out of his thoughts once he saw someone offering him a cup of tea. He looked at the cup and traced the path of those long woman arms. A girl that was sitting next to him wore a soft smile, offering him a calming herbal tea. She was dressed in pink with her coffee colored hair put up.

"Zoro-sama, here's some relaxing tea. You really shouldn't be bothered by that guy. You will always be the best for us and we will never betray you. I promise you that.", she said, still smiling at him. but, Zoro only frowned more. He didn't trust a word she said because that was the type of speech he hear a thousand times now – many women told him that and the same ones were now Sanji's regular customers.

Zoro didn't take the tea; he leaned back, relaxed his arms on the top of the sofa and looked up at the rich ceiling. He remained silent, which made the girls around him make sad and worried faces.

'_I don't fucking care anymore.'_ Zoro thought and looked down, straight at the laughing bunch… specifically at Sanji.

'_What is it that makes him so popular? That shithead stole everything from me. And look at him now, laughing with those bitches like he owns the place.'_

"Tch!", Zoro hissed in annoyance, still looking at the blond don Juan. He continued to stare at him, forgetting about the women around him. His only goal was to defeat Sanji… one way or another!

But, one thing made Zoro back off – and it was Sanji's glance to him, the same he used when he was seducing women, the same one that made the girls faint when he came down the stairs. Their eyes met and Zoro stopped. He stopped breathing for few moments that gaze lasted. That was the time when everything stopped and went silent. In that silence Zoro could clearly hear his heart speeding up and his stomach getting warmer. And with that he realized… he finally realized _why_ women fall for Sanji. Because Sanji was just irresistible – his powers were too strong, his skills polished and perfect… Sanji was a real professional player.

Zoro shook his head and grabbed that cup of tea in front of him. He drank it all in one breath, wanting to calm down after this little _accident_. He slammed the cup back on its saucer and wiped the corner of his mouth. He glared at Sanji with rage filled in his eyes.

'_Just wait, you asshole. I'll make you pay!'_

Zoro's thoughts were more aggressive than what his outside showed. If they were alone in the room, Zoro would easily jump over all the furniture and kill Sanji with his bare hands. He was annoyed with that guy, Zoro really had it enough!

"Zoro-sama… are you… alright?", girl in the pink dress asked frightened. Zoro heard her words and snapped back – he looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something, that's all."

His smile made all of them relax and smile back at him. It was now his time to step up and bring out all of his skills. Zoro was back in the game.

…

"Sanji-san…", a butler bowed and Sanji looked up at him, "This session is over, Sir. Please go prepare for the next one.", he finished, straightening up. Sanji lowered his eyelids and his smile faded at the servant's words. He hissed under his breath and relaxed. Sanji went with his fingers through his hair and fixed his suit, he was getting ready to leave.

"Oh no! Sanji-sama, please don't leave us!", a girl sitting on his right pleaded, pulling his cloak after he stood up.

"Please, just few more minutes!", another girl cried and soon the others joined. Sanji raised his hand and they all silenced. That was just one of the indicators that Sanji was really respected.

"My ladies… I am the one who is the saddest but… I don't make the rules, I just follow them.", on his words, those girls melted, sighing happily with their smiles back on their faces. Sanji went out of the crowd but stopped right away, "But rest assured, I'll still be here tomorrow night… waiting for you.", he added, looking at the girls over his shoulder, making them even happier. He waved at them and they screamed in joy.

'_Yosh! I'm still keeping it up.'_, Sanji thought, smiling to himself but stopped as he heard some loud laughing a little far away from him. He turned his head to the source of that girly laughter and saw something amazing… On his far right was a group that enjoyed their time, laughing and talking.

At that group were over ten girls, laughing happily and enjoying the company of their chosen host. Sweet aura radiated from that group where the vampire wasn't sweet at all. That was Zoro's group and Zoro was rumored to be one of the unpleasant vampires of the manor. Girls fell for his evil glare and his wide vampire grin but he was never the one who would make those girls laugh. He was evil… and dangerous.

"What the hell is happening over there?", Sanji asked himself, frowning at the happy group. Those girls were actually blushing and even though they all had masks over their eyes, they looked happy… almost too happy.

"Why are they all giggling and laughing like they're having the best time of their lives? That guy's is just a hopeless idiot. He's an emotionless bastard. He's—", but he never finished. Sanji froze in place as he saw the source that made those girls happy. His eyes widen when he saw Zoro… and it wasn't the usual Zoro he saw every day. The Zoro he was looking at right now was a gentle and smiling man, without a single hate sign on his face. That warm and happy feeling was taking over the group and the girls and it also shoot an arrow right through Sanji's heart.

As he felt that, Sanji grabbed the shirt on his chest and quickly looked away. He put his other hand over his mouth, trying to put his heart under control. But, under that hand he felt his cheeks burning like the mighty fire in the fireplace, burning on the cold night. Sanji's face was burning, his heart racing and his blood boiling, some strange feeling taking over his body.

'_What the f—'_

"Sanji-san, are you alright?", deep voice of the old butler snapped him out of his thoughts and he quickly straightened up.

"Y-yes. Everything's fine.", he cough to clear his voice and regain back his posture of a cool and steady man. "I shall go now. There's no time to waste.", he added and quickly walked away, trying to keep a calm and serious face. Butler bowed to him as Sanji rushed to exit the room.

…

Something caught Zoro's attention and he stopped laughing. He looked up in front of him, over the heads of happy girls. His eyes narrowed as he saw _that guy_ walking towards the exit. Sanji was his enemy, ever since that night he took over the mansion and became the best, taking over his customers and more… taking over his...

But, the sight Zoro saw was nothing impressive – Sanji had a cold and serious face, his eyes focused only on the exit and his walk angry and fast. He turned into a cold demon, nothing like he was around the girls.

'_Stupid son of a—'_

"Zoro-sama!", a girl cried, pulling Zoro's sleeve, making him look down at her. "Come on! Tell us more!", she continued to yank his arm but calmed down as Zoro smiled.

"Sorry, I dozed off.", he looked at her and her happy face was back on, "I'll tell you anything, just too keep you here."

That's right – that was the real player – the one who knows exactly what to say to keep the woman by his side – that was a work of a professional.

Zoro was keeping his reputation safe. He was aiming for the top and nothing was stopping him – he was determined to win against Sanji in the game.

"Z-Zoro-sama… when are you going to choose a girl to… to go with you…?", a shy girl on Zoro's left asked but the vampire only smiled, caressing her hair.

"Why don't I start with you, then?", he said, put his hand on the back of her head and tilted it to the side to reveal that soft skin on her neck. He slowly licked the girl's neck, making the others gasp in excitement at the view. Zoro backed off and formed a wide grin.

"You taste so incredibly sweet, Lily. Your smell is so great and wonderful that it really represents your name.", he said, looking softly at the blushing girl beside him.

After few moments of silence, other girls started screaming and yelling, wanting Zoro to do that to them too. They all went crazy, desiring for the dangerous vampire to push his fangs into their flesh. But Zoro didn't gave in – he licked his teeth to put his excitement under control and remain calm until the right time.

'_All these bitches are so fucking annoying that I can't stand it. But, I'll do anything it takes to come back on the top of the list. That little blond fucker will go down!'_, Zoro formed an evil grin, mastering his plan perfectly.

He continued to play with the girls, giving them the minimum satisfaction until it was time to end that session. Zoro was called out to go and prepare for the next group. He greeted his ladies and exited the room, going straight up the stairs and to his room.

On his way, in the long hallway lit by the candles on the walls, Zoro saw Sanji approaching and smiled to himself, keeping his calm posture. And Sanji saw that - he saw Zoro's smile; the smile that made his heart skip a beat, the smile that made him look away and cough to try to calm his emotions and the warmth in his stomach and a blush on his face. Sanji kept the speed of his walk steady but his heart could remain steady as Zoro was getting closer.

"You're going down…", Zoro said the moment they passed each other. Zoro continued walking, keeping that winner smile on his face but Sanji stopped and turned, trying to figure out Zoro's words. He couldn't call for him nor ask anything, he only looked at Zoro's back disappearing in the darkness of the hallway. Sanji was left confused, with so many questions going around his mind.

…

The final session came and Sanji just couldn't concentrate on his work. He was thinking about Zoro, his words and… his precious smile. Yes, Sanji thought it was precious and it was priceless and it wasn't leaving his head no matter how hard he tried to shake it off. But, the truth is, he didn't try. He always knew Zoro as a grumpy, angry and dangerous vampire who was devouring his preys in the full meaning of the word. Zoro was evil.

But now… what was that smile just then? Why was it so warm? Why was it so gentle and loving? Why was it so precious? And why wasn't it dedicated to Sanji?

'_I want it… I want h…'_, Sanji thought, sadness filling his being and blush taking over his face.

"Sanji-sama…", a girl's voice pulled him back in reality. Sanji looked at her with wide eyes and confused expression. "I-Is everything all right?", she worried.

"A-ah, yes. Everything's just fine, my love.", he said, putting his finger under her chin, making the girl sigh in happiness.

"Sanji-sama.", a harsh woman's voice came behind Sanji and he immediately looked at her. A calm and serious woman was sitting there, holding a tea cup between her fingers. She wore a dark red dress with matching mask and silk gloves that protected her hands. She took a sip of her tea and looked at Sanji. "Our session is coming to an end soon. Why are you spacing out so much?", she asked.

"Ah… Alicia-san. I'm sorry, some weird thoughts came into my mind and I just can't—"

"Better shake them off soon, because we're losing our precious time.", she cut Sanji's sentence and shot him with her serious glare. Sanji became serious as that woman, that was older than him, meant serious business.

And after an hour of talk and small laughs, Sanji picked his lady for the night and guided her to their special room. On their way, in a split second, he saw Zoro still laughing with his girls, still having that wonderful smile. Instead of being an evil vampire, Zoro turned into an angel. But with that play, he gained more and more girls around him. And Sanji… his being was filled with pure jealousy.

'_Why?! Why do I care so much about what he's doing?! Why do I need to look at him?! He's an idiot; a moron; a heartless vampire! So why?! Why is he smiling like he-?'_

"Sanji-sama!", that same woman's voice made him flinch. Sanji realized that they stood in front of a closed door for a long time and quickly tried to make it up with a smile and sweet words.

"I'm sorry, my precious Alicia-san, I was just thinking of a perfect way to satisfy you.", he said softly, leaning down to the woman. But she only frowned more.

"Don't give me cheap excuses! Open the door.", she commanded.

They went in the room where all the forbidden things happened. Sanji continued to be a perfect host – he praised his lady, talked sweet words to her to finally dig his fangs in her neck and suck on the sweet feminine blood. And even though that sweet liquid was making Sanji's powers grow, his mind was somewhere else…

…

The mansion emptied – all the ladies went home satisfied, leaving just as happy vampires in the mansion. But, one wasn't so delighted and happy…

Sanji exited the room, fixing his tie and buttoning his coat. For the first time since he started with this game, he felt disgusted, empty and bored. He sucked on the precious blood, his powers went wild but he just couldn't be that happy. He closed the door, ready to go to his room and forget about this night.

"That one was quite a catch. You didn't like her?", Sanji heard a voice and turned quickly to the source. It was Zoro – leaned next to the door of the room with his arms crossed and his grin wide on his face.

"That doesn't concern you.", Sanji huffed and started walking but was stopped by Zoro's grip on his arm. Zoro pulled and turned him, pinning Sanji against the wall.

"Oh, it sure does.", Zoro said, licking his teeth, "Because right now, I'm taking over again. And I'm taking you down.", Zoro's grin widened, "Because after this night… you won't be the same.", he finished, confusing Sanji even more.

"What the hell are you talking about?", Sanji asked but Zoro just continued to smile. And even though they were both vicious vampires of enormous strength, Sanji couldn't free himself from Zoro's grip.

"You'll see very soon.", Zoro leaned and whispered to Sanji's ear, making blond shiver.

Zoro straightened up, looked around and then looked back at Sanji. He smiled again, took one of Sanji's hands and pulled him along. The blond complained but Zoro continued to walk trough the hallway until he stopped at the closed door. Zoro opened it and pushed Sanji in.

"What the…", Sanji started but flinched at the sound of the door locking and turned to Zoro. The green-haired vampire kept his evil grin and after few moments started walking towards Sanji.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!", Sanji yelled.

"I want to ask you the same question.", Zoro said and with a blink of an eye came in front of Sanji, grabbing his wrists again. Sanji flinched in pain but couldn't look away from Zoro. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, laughing and flirting with those bitches?"

"Same goes to you, you asshole! What the fuck was that laughing tonight?!", Sanji snapped.

"Like I told you, I'm taking you down. I don't care if I have to laugh like an idiot or tell jokes, I'll do anything to make you fall from your precious first place. I'm aiming for the spot you took away from me.", Zoro responded, his smile already gone.

Sanji's eyes widen.

'_So… that was why… He… He was faking it…'_

Sanji gritted his teeth and with all his strength freed himself from Zoro. He was angry! Angry at himself for letting that _fake_ smile get him. Angry for letting that warm feeling twist his stomach. Angry for being that easily deceived…

Just as Sanji grabbed the doorknob and tried to open, Zoro appeared behind him and slammed his hand near Sanji's face.

"Why are you upset all of the sudden? You don't like my idea? Well, I don't like you being in the place where I once was. But…", Zoro moved a bit, making Sanji relax, "Let's forget about those whiny bitches and the score and everything.", Zoro said, making Sanji turn to him. They were standing face to face. "You made me feel something strange tonight. And it wasn't the first time. It's pissing me off... that face of yours.", Zoro said and grabbed Sanji's cheeks with his one hand. He pushed Sanji's lip with his thumb, revealing sharp fangs that would bite a different woman every night. And that pissed Zoro off. So much!

"Fuck!", Zoro yelled and grabbed Sanji's throat, "I'll make you pay, you asshole.", Zoro tightened his grip but stopped as he saw Sanji suffering. He let go of the blonde and stepped away.

'_Why? Why did I stop so sudden? I was… I was really about to kill him.'_, Zoro widened his eye to the thought but went back to Sanji and slammed his fist on the door behind.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Say something, damn it!", Zoro yelled.

"If you want to kill me, then do it. But, that won't fill the emptiness in your soul.", Sanji said calmly.

"Why you little shit!", Zoro grabbed Sanji and pulled him on the big master bed, "I'll teach you how to behave! You'll never smile like that to another girl in your life! I'll… Yes… I'll destroy you!", Zoro's grin became more evil as he pushed Sanji on the bed. Sanji raised his hand and put it on Zoro's cheek. He smiled softly which made Zoro relax his face.

"Do it.", Sanji said calmly making Zoro open his mouth slightly and his eye widen more.

'_Yes… I don't care if you destroy me or whatever… I don't want to look at those women either… I just want… you… Zoro…'_

Sanji continued smiling and Zoro felt it again – that strange warm feeling came back and made his heart skip a beat. And it was all… because of Sanji… and his lovely soft smile.

"Tch! Damn you!", Zoro gritted his teeth and pulled Sanji's clothes, ripping it off. Zoro was revealed with a fine structure of Sanji's chest – pale skin, well developed muscles and strong scent that made Zoro go more insane. But Sanji just smiled…

"What the fuck are you doing?! Why are you smiling like that?!", Zoro lost it. He yelled so much that his lungs hurt but Sanji still remained calm. He put his palm on Zoro's cheek again, making the green-haired vampire look down at him.

"We're the same…", Sanji said, calming and confusing Zoro, "I too don't like when you smile to the ladies; when you fake the smile just to get their attention. Smile to me… smile naturally.", Sanji's smile widen but Zoro never did what Sanji asked. He only frowned… but laughed few seconds later.

"So, that's how it is… Yosh! That makes things much much easier for me.", Zoro said and took off his tie. Sanji was again left confused.

Zoro grabbed the edges of Sanji's pants and in one move took them off, leaving the blonde half naked. Sanji tried to complain but Zoro stopped him by grabbing Sanji's member hard. Zoro licked his teeth and his lips and without a warning put Sanji's member in his mouth. The green worked his way on the blonde's hard manhood, using everything he had in stored – tongue, lips and even his teeth. Sanji moaned and panted, gripping the sheets. Zoro's work already made him sweat as he couldn't keep his voice under control. Lust filled his being and he wanted for more. He didn't try to stop Zoro as the only thing that he was feeling was pleasure.

But, Zoro _had_ to break it. His own pants became too tight and were distracting him. Zoro took off all of his clothes, revealing to Sanji his tight, sweaty and lustful body. Zoro own member was throbbing, asking for something to calm it down. And the target was right there, lying in front of him, panting hard.

Zoro took off Sanji's shirt along with his jacket, wanting to see the man completely bare in front of him. Sanji's pale skin was just so wonderful, so inviting and so great that Zoro just _had_ to have it. He went over Sanji and looked him in the eye. Zoro panted through his teeth, his shoulders moving in the rhythm of his breathing. He looked down at Sanji who was already a mess that was hungry for lust, for pleasure and for Zoro. Sanji nodded lightly and Zoro sat up again. He took the lubricant from the drawer, coated his hard member and fingers, wanting to prepare Sanji for what was yet to come. And one move of his fingers, one light insert, drove Sanji insane. Adding more fingers, Zoro watched how Sanji was losing it and just wanted to go himself in there! He _wanted_ to get inside Sanji!

Zoro pulled out his fingers and Sanji looked at him, disappointment written on his face. But… Zoro was just getting ready to give him what he desired. Zoro went over Sanji and turned the blonde's face to him.

"Is this what you wanted?", Zoro asked, smiling softly while looking directly into Sanji's eye. Sanji widen his eye as he saw it again – Zoro's soft and loving smile. And this time it wasn't a fake – Sanji truly felt the honest emotions in that smile.

With one move, without a word, Zoro quickly entered Sanji, making the blond widen his eye and scream. But Zoro put his hand over Sanji's mouth, preventing him to let out any sound.

And he was tight… so damn tight.

Zoro pushed in, frowning and gritting his teeth. It took just a couple of thrusts to make Sanji relax and Zoro speed up his work. He finally moved his hand off of Sanji's mouth to only clash his lips onto his. Without any effort, Zoro easily put his tongue into Sanji's mouth spicing up the kiss. And Sanji worked his part too. He didn't give up on the battle as his tongue worked perfectly with Zoro's. Their saliva mixed, their tongues battled and their bodies clashed.

Zoro broke the kiss first, wanting to catch some air, making the saliva drop from his tongue. He straightened up and grabbed Sanji's hips, creating a better angle. His thrusts were fast and strong, making Sanji's grip those sheets harder; his panting going out of control and sweat rolling down his forehead.

'That's right. I don't want him to flirt with those bitches like they were the most important things in the world. I don't want him to bite any of them. They don't deserve him! He's too perfect for them!', Zoro's thoughts went on rampage as he looked at Sanji panting underneath him.

"Z-Zoro…", Sanji called and Zoro snapped out of his thoughts. "I… I don't want any of those ladies. And I don't want _you_ to bite them… I just want you to… to bite me… only me…", Sanji cried between the moans which made Zoro fasten his pace, ravishing Sanji to the fullest.

'_Damn this guy… Fuck…'_

Zoro smiled in satisfaction as he heard what he wanted the most – Sanji pleading for him.

"Z-Zoro… Just bite me!", Sanji demanded and Zoro gladly accepted that. He went down to Sanji's lustful being once again, pulled his head to the side and revealed that soft but strong neck. Zoro licked the spot that he was about to plunge his fangs in and had a small taste of Sanji. He was ready to devour him!

Zoro dig his fangs deeply into Sanji's neck, making the blonde cry out his name while pulling his hair. Zoro instantly powered up as he just had a taste of strong vampire blood. His thrusts quickened and so did Sanji's pleasurable moans. Zoro put his hand behind Sanji's head, pulling him closer and digging both his fangs and his dick deeper into him.

After having a nice drink, Zoro sat up again and licked off the remains over his lips. His grin came back, meaning that he was ready for more action. He grabbed Sanji's leg and pulled it up and over his shoulder, having a better access to Sanji's _sweet spot_. And now, with every hit Zoro made, Sanji would arch his back and roll his eyes. He was already lost as he knew that his end was near.

Zoro went deeper, hitting Sanji's prostate more and more. Zoro saw what was happening; he felt Sanji getting tighter but he wasn't going to let him come just easy like that. Zoro grabbed Sanji's hard cock, squeezing it. He put his thumb on its tip, rubbing it in circles. That only made it worse for Sanji.

He looked up at Zoro, unable to control any of his actions. He lost his voice but wanted to tell Zoro so much. Sanji only raised his arm but it fell back on the bed as his eyesight blurred and his head fell back. Sanji arched his back one more time, tighten his walls and screamed out Zoro's name as he came, his semen blasting on Zoro's hand and his chest.

Zoro also hit his point as Sanji's walls wrapped tightly over his prick. Those last several thrusts were fast as Zoro's cum filled Sanji. Zoro's grip on Sanji's hips tightened and his head fell back as he received a pure bliss. He completed his mission – he destroyed his opponent.

Zoro didn't dare to pull out. He only panted and looked down at also panting Sanji. He had him… all by himself. And that made that soft smile come back on his always so grumpy face.

Their sweaty bodies clashed as Zoro fell over Sanji. Zoro carefully pulled out, making Sanji hiss out of that move. Zoro's warm semen dripped out of Sanji's ass and he couldn't be happier. He put his hand on Sanji's cheek and turned his head to face him. Zoro kept that warm smile and kissed his _lover_ gently.

"I won.", Zoro said after parting from a kiss.

"And so did I. I finally got you for myself.", Sanji said smiling.

They joined in one last kiss before falling asleep, tired of that powerful intercourse.

…

From that night on, Zoro and Sanji would continue their jobs but who went to that special room after the hosting session were just the two of them. Their vampire bites were only reserved for each other and no woman stepped between them ever again.

* * *

_**x THE END x**_


End file.
